Secrets, Lies and Vampirism
by greeneyes84
Summary: Bella feels like an outcast in her family and she feels like they are keeping secrets. Will Bella find out the truth?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone remember me?**

 **Sorry been mia the last couple years but RL has gotten in the way and I know I should be working on Blood Trails but I've suffered from terrible writer's block with it but I intend to finish!**

 **But while I'm waiting for the muse for it this little plot bunny would not shut up!**

 **So a few months ago on several different facebook groups people were looking for a story about a kidnapping and the world knowing about vampires.**

 **I don't want to give it away but after the story was found but never finished I became inspired and decided to write my own version!**

 **So without further ado I give you Secrets, Lies and Vampirism!**

 **Chapter 1**

I was awoken by the blinding sun shining in through my bedroom and I cursed myself for not shutting the blinds last night. Why the hell did we have to live in one of the sun shine states?

Don't get me wrong I liked the heat and sun but it would drain me after a few hours and no matter how much sunblock or covering up I did, I would always get burned. I had been tested for an allergy to the sun, porphyria, blood disorders and even psychological tests but nothing ever came about except more disagreements and estrangements with my parents.

I loved them I suppose, but ever since I could remember they kept moving us around and always to sunny places and when they heard that certain members of society were coming we left.

They always looked at me like I was a burden or scared of me but yet wouldn't explain anything to me and then play off things that seemed weird to me like the sun thing, how I seemed to heal semi more quickly than others, or how I could go days without sleep and only ate the sweetest fruit or the rarest of meats. No vegetables, I tried but they made me violently ill.

I went to school but only for exams, other than that I was homeschooled. I had to be in before dark and I didn't try to make friends because my parents would interrogate them as soon as they came through the door. Questions like who are your parents and what do they do? I get but things like where do they work, have you ever lived here, who is your second cousin to your uncle? Ok not that extreme but the friends I did make usually got creeped out and ran out or never called again.

I was eighteen years old and lonely as hell. My parents didn't talk to me much only to ask me things or if they had to teach me and even then I mostly taught myself and I spent most of my free time either reading, listening to music or running errands for my parents. I felt like Harry Potter half the time.

My parents never let me go to far and always made things so mundane. I would wander off sometimes or do crazy things like take the car or the neighbour's bike for a joy ride and when caught I would complain about being bored and my dad would start yelling about how things should be normal, that I was human therefore normal and life was supposed to be boring.

They didn't want me running, or driving or doing anything like I saw on television and if the word vampire came up, they hit the hills. Literally, we lived in the mountains once in California, the sun shone there all day and I found myself cowering under a blanket and we finally came down when I passed out from heat stroke.

It was ten years ago and the first time my parents fled that the world learned of what we thought were myths and legends. The world learned that vampires were real.

A man named Carlisle Cullen appeared on national television and showed the whole world exactly what they were capable of.

He stated that while vampires needed blood and most lived off humans, himself and his family lived off animals. He started to explain other things but my parents freaked and the next thing I knew we were in a car speeding away.

I had seen plenty on the news since then, the royal family visiting around the world to ensure that there would be no war, not that it mattered apparently since they were so much more faster and stronger than us.

I also heard the heartbreaking story of the prince whose mate, aka fiance was kidnapped from their castle years ago and the prince had locked himself away only to travel when word about her came around.

This story struck me hard, the poor guy must have been so lonely, I totally understood his feelings. From what I could gather, he had never been seen and had to live with the rest of the family who were all paired off. How awful! To have what they did only for it to be taken away from you.

I felt like him in some respects, lonely, isolated and surrounded by couples, even if it was just my mom and dad.

"Bella, I need you to run to the store real quick" my mother hollered

"Oooo yeah no problem" I said in excitement, just to be glad to get out of the house

"You can just walk over to Gus's and grab a carton of milk" she replied and I groaned. Gus's was a little gas station across the street and milk made me gag. The smell, the look, ugh. Of all things she wanted. I was so buying candy out of the money left over. She knows how much I hate that stuff.

I groaned once more and left to go to the store. It was quite warm out and the sun was hotter than usual and I immediately felt zapped of energy so I walked as fast as I could to at least get out of the sun and heat.

I practically fell through the door when I got over there. The store was right across the street but I felt like I had walked across country. I let the cold air blow over me for a few seconds and slowly made my way to the cooler waving to Mr. Henderson, the clerk who was here most of the time, on my way.

I grabbed the milk wanting to just jump in the freezer for a bit and then slowly made my way to the cash register prolonging the trek outside.

"You ok Bella?" Mr. Henderson asked and I nodded replying that I just found it a bit too warm today. He laughed as he checked me in and I made my way outside but stopped short when I heard this hauntingly beautiful music. It sounded familiar but yet I couldn't place it.

It was coming from a car that had the window rolled down so I asked the woman who was in the car what it was "Oh Clair de Lune by Debussy" she said and I smiled as she rubbed her rounded stomach explaining that it calmed her and her baby. I thanked her and sprinted back across the street.

" _Little Bell, what are you doing awake my little princess?" someone cooed and then the soft sounds of a piano played while a man with reddish brown hair held a small infant in his arms. The face of the man was not visible but the baby seemed content and happy in his arms._

" _Still awake I see we'll let's try something else" the man said as he tickled the baby's stomach and a melody more beautiful than before sounded through the room and the baby's eyes shut as they curled into the chest of the man still playing._

 _Another two people entered the room and there was more cooing and murmurs and then the baby was taken from the room"_

I was sitting up in my bed gasping for breath as my dream ended with the sound of a blood curdling scream.

I sat there trying to calm down my racing heart when I heard my parents arguing in the kitchen. They never knew how good my hearing was or chose to ignore it but I could hear them plain as day,

"I have no choice Ren, the boss said if I want to have a job this would be the best option" I heard my father say

"There has to be another way" my mother cried " What if I sold another piece?" She asked

"We can't. You remember what happened last time! Besides this place is low crime, very little town and I would be chief of police hun! More money. Do you want me to go back to mall security or beat cop?" He asked.

My mother had an assortment of jewelry upstairs in the attic, I found it once and took this gorgeous necklace with a ruby in the middle of a crescent moon. It was stunning and somewhat small so I kept it hidden under my shirts and my mother was never the wiser. I don't know why they never displayed some of the pieces, they were stunning and definitely priceless artifacts.

"Fine, but Forks, Washington, what kind of name is that? It's the rainiest place in the states, we can't live somewhere like that. What if they come!"my mother wailed and I for one thought it sounded great. Looks like we were moving to Forks.

"It will be fine sweetheart. The place is boring and so off the map, they wouldn't come there"my dad said and that was the end of that.

Who were they talking about?

My parents were always so paranoid about people and worse since the vampires came out but were they running from someone?

I was wide awake so I immediately grabbed my laptop and looked up Forks. Very small town, the pictures showed lots of woods, green and there was an over abundance of animals! Hunting was a common sport as was fishing. Well Charlie would love that. Forks, here I come!

 **Okay how was that? Let me know what you think so far!**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Greeneyes84**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I can't get over the number of people who are following this after only one chapter. Thanks for that!**

 **So here's chapter 2 and I should have put this in the last chapter but forgot so I don't own these characters SM does!**

Chapter 2 -Changes

It took several weeks to pack things up but shortly after that we were on our way. I knew they weren't overly happy about it, my dad was okay, he hated starting over but the new job was overshadowing that, but my Mom fretted over every little thing.

She grumbled and cursed whenever another box had to be packed and she constantly talked about the area where we were moving. She didn't like the things she read online and kept bitching about how bored she would be.

She was also being super paranoid, didn't leave a forwarding address, told me to keep things off social media, not that I put that much there since I didn't have any friends to share with, she even made us all wear hats and frumpy clothes. It was ridiculous.

The dream I had never stopped, it was the same but different. There was always the baby and the same man holding her but the scene would change, more piano ones, the man walking a stroller, a lovely couple, brown and blonde haired while the other man stood to the side but they always ended with the same blood curdling scream.

The only saving grace was I never had to sleep for long, my parents would check on me but I would pretend most nights or basically power nap for a few hours so while we were driving to Washington I told my parents to both take a nap that I would take over the driving.

The drive helped me think things over and I could drive faster than my parents and I may have stopped for a burger at one of my favorite fast food joints. It wasn't as rare as I like and I would most likely regret it later but it was so good with the fries and the strawberry sundae. I also stopped for a coffee and as we passed the sign welcoming us to the state of Washington I woke my parents.

"Hmm we must have been closer than I thought" my dad said eyeing me as we drove after he had taken back over. I just nodded and put my headphones back in letting the sounds of piano fill my head. I had always loved the music played on piano but since I started having these dreams I paid closer attention and tried to find the melody from so many of my dreams.

By that evening we had arrived in Forks and I noted that we weren't that far from Seattle and that was definitely a place I planned to visit as well as Port Angeles which from my research had some cute little gift shops and a bookstore which was my favorite thing to find wherever we went.

One dream I had was the little baby reaching towards these stacks of books lining the book cases and in my dream the library would put the beast in the disney movie to shame. Alas I would never find my prince, or beast or a library like that.

We passed quaint little houses with white picket fences and then pulled up to this two storey faded yellow house with white trim.

"This is it?" my mother asked in disgust. I rolled my eyes, we had lived in some shacks over the years and the frigging mountains for god sakesl

"I know it's not much but it will do" my dad said and I nodded thinking it was perfect.

I ran inside, the house had old wallpaper which could easily be replaced, gorgeous wood floors with a rustic kitchen and a quaint living room where my dad would undoubtedly sit for hours with a beer and watch sports.

There were three rooms upstairs, one being the bathroom and the smaller of the two rooms I took and while my parents brought in the furniture I grabbed several boxes and disappeared for hours to put my room just how I liked it.

It took me all night but as I lay in my new bed since my old one fell apart shortly before we moved, in my favorite pajamas with my twinkling lights over head I felt at peace and that this town held the key to my future.

It took some time, but we had finally settled into our new home and my dad had already started at his new job and was loving it but my mom was miserable. She complained about the size of the grocery store, the state of the roads, that there was no real shopping and that everyone was too nosey. I always rolled my eyes, the roads were rough but not horrible, we had definitely seen worse, the grocery store was the small mom and pop shop which still had everything we needed and I have no idea where they got their beef but it was fresh and amazing and they had deer meat which I got to try and it was so good. The neighbours were curious and friendly but not nosey.

I loved it here, especially since today was my first day of school, I was actually going to attend school, a real school.

A few days after we got here my mother went to the local high school to inquire about materials and books and they told her that they didn't have the resources to accommodate home schooling and I would have to attend or be in serious trouble and by some stroke of luck we had gotten here just a week or so before the fall term was to start.

She came home fuming and she and my dad got into a huge argument, she threatened to leave and to take me with her. I snapped, I screamed at her and begged her to let me go to school and things starting shaking on the walls, the lights flickered and my parents looked terrified.

My dad calmed us all down and it was agreed that I would go and Renee would live with it but no mention of the house shaking happened and I wondered what caused it. Was it me? Nah!

The downside was that my mother had to drop me off and pick me up every day as we couldn't afford to get a new car and she refused to stay home all day. It sucked but I would live through it just to be able to go to school.

I hardly slept last night I was so excited and I was practically vibrating in my seat on the way there.

We pulled up to this huge red brick building or at least it was red back in the day, not it was just rusty colored but I didn't care I just wanted to go to school.

I got out of the car and looked around in awe and not really paying attention to where I was going for the next thing I knew was running into something hard.

"Oh shit" I heard someone say as I caught them and saw a skinny boy with glasses and horrible acne staring at me.

"I'm so sorry" I said in apology and embarrassment. Not even here for fifteen minutes and already doing something stupid.

"N...no worries" he stammered and just kept staring at me so I gave him a sheepish smile and walked away

"Hey, umm wait up" he called and I groaned and slowed down as I tried to be polite.

"So you're new here right?" he asked

"What gave it away?" I chuckled and he laughed stating that it was a small town and everyone in the town and school had known each other for decades and the kids grew up together so a new student was always easy to pick out.

"So what's your name, I'm Eric by the way" he stated

"Oh, ummm Isabella but my parents call me Bella" I said

I told him that we just moved here with my dad being the new chief of police and we chatted a bit and he showed me to the office and offered to wait for me but I told him thanks but I would be fine on my own.

I left the office with a map and where to find my locker and I felt so relaxed that I never noticed the crowd around me until more people came up and asked me who I was and where I from.

Some guy with blonde hair who was named Mitch or Mike wrapped an arm around me wanting to show me around while a girl with light brown frizzy hair bombarded me with all these questions and her voice hurt my ears.

Some other guy was whispering to his friends about a bet on who could bed me. Who the hell were these people?

I felt a little overwhelmed and thankfully a really nice girl named Angela took pity on me and got me away from them.

"Get away from her. Savages. Sucks being the shiny new toy huh?" she laughed and I nodded as she led me away.

"Ignore them, every time something even remotely exciting happens around here they all get their panties in a knot" she said I laughed, hard.

Angela was interesting, she had dark hair, tall and slim with her nose pierced and a tattoo on her wrist but I couldn't make it out and didn't feel comfortable about asking about it yet.

By the end of the day I was tired but happy, my classes seemed great and even the boring professors couldn't put a damper on my mood. The incident in the morning wore off so I never had a repeat at lunch but Angela suggested that I could take it with her out by her car. I readily agreed. Of course my mother was the exception. She picked me up and when I waved bye to Angela she immediately launched her questions.

"Ma, for god's sakes I just met the girl today, chill out" I huffed

"Bell, I'm your mother and I have a right to know who you are with" she stated and I growled, first at the name, she hadn't called me that in years and it sounded wrong and I felt like she was trying to control me, I was freaking eighteen years old.

"Ma, I'm bloody well eighteen I deserve friends, butt the hell out" I growled and my mother actually looked scared. Interesting!

My mother never said anything after, neither did I, I just sat in my seat and fumed and watched as the clouds rolled in and I could hear thunder in the distance and as soon as the car pulled in the driveway I was out of the car and in my room. I had no desire to talk to my parents tonight. I was mad and fed up with it all.

The walls shook as I slammed the door to my room and I felt some remorse as something crashed to the floor but I was too pissed off with her.

I raged the entire night, my mom tried to come talk to me but I wouldn't speak to her and my dad tried to yell at me when he came home and actually picked the lock on my door but apparently my face must have been angrier than I thought because he paled and ran out of the room and just told me to come out when I was ready. What I really wanted to do was jump from my window and run away.

" _Littl_ e _Bell you can't throw things, yes I know you don't like your bottle but your Mommy and Daddy need you to go big and strong and my little Bell must be hungry" the man with the pretty voice was talking to the little baby again._

 _I felt like this was a special moment but I also felt like I belonged there._

 _He played the piano for her again and for some reason I felt joy as I watched them, never seeing their faces but I started to feel some sort of connection but it always ended the same, the scene fading and screaming and me waking in a cold sweat._

I wasn't aware I had fallen asleep but once my heart slowed down I realized that it was light out and my clock was reading seven am. Crap I was gonna be late if I didn't hurry. I rushed around and was down stairs in less than twenty minutes, hmm interesting!

My mother was sat drinking coffee and neither of us said anything. I grabbed a cup of coffee and a pop tart, both tasted like ash to me this morning and told her I would be in the car as I bolted out the door not wanting to deal with her.

Fifteen minutes later my mom was out and we were on the way both of us staying silent and when she tried to speak to me I just held up my hand and then put in my headphones and once we got to school I bolted.

"You okay Bella?" Angela asked me at lunch and I shook my head and shrugged saying "It's just my parents pissing me off" I told her but smiled thinking I sounded like a true teenager in school.

"I hear that, parents suck and I can't wait to graduate and get the hell out of dodge" she said and it dawned on me that I would actually graduate but then what?

" **Hides behind computer" What do you think? Let me know and I'm hoping to have chapter 3 up next week. I beta this on my own so all spelling and stuff is my own doing.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Greeneyes84**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I'm back, meant to post last week but RL, christmas shopping and all that but I'm back with chapter three.**

 **Thanks to everyone who is following this and put in on their favourites, means a lot.**

 **I've had some guesses and opinions but you will need to wait "laughs evilly"**

 **So let's get on with it and remember I don't own it, SM does.**

 **Chapter 3- Secrets**

The thought of graduating bothered me for days but at least it kept my mind off my parents who I still hadn't talked to. I had never gone this long but they couldn't keep doing this to me. I was going to graduate and then I was definitely leaving, where I had no idea but I really wanted to explore the world, fly in airplanes, feel the spray of the ocean on my face and run, oh did I want to run!

But if I stayed here they would never let me do any of those things. It was going to be a task to get them to let me go at all. They were always so paranoid, especially Renee.

"What's up with you?" Angela asked me one day as we hung out by her car at lunch. I was eating some strawberry pop tarts while she smoked a cigarette. The smell was horrid and the one time I tried it, the smoke burned my lungs but I found it mesmerizing to see the smoke curl and twist in the air.

"Aren't you worried about lung cancer?" I asked instead of answering the question but Angela just shrugged.

"Are you fighting with the rents?" she asked

"Always" I laughed, "It's this graduating thing. I guess being home schooled I never gave it much thought and now that it's so close I'm excited but I'm also terrified since I have no idea what I wanna do save for getting the hell away from my parents" I sighed.

"Well when you think about the future what is the one thing that sticks out in your mind?" she asked and I shrugged but the one thought that hit me was travelling, scenes of stone walkways and red top roofs and castles came to mind.

"Travel" I said smiling and Angela hummed while taking another draw.

"Seriously girl, that shit will kill ya" I chuckled.

"Meh, we all gotta die sometime" she said so blase that it concerned me.

She must have noticed my concern since she let out a big sigh and looked around for something I didn't see.

"Okay here's the deal, I'm not worried about dying since as soon as I graduate I'm going to Italy" she said.

"So?" I asked, Italy wouldn't save her from cancer.

"What's in Italy?" she stated like I should have an idea

"Okay I'm going to Volterra" she huffed and it took me a minute but I caught on.

"Volterra, but what about the vampires?" I asked suddenly worried for my friend.

She never said anything just hauled her sleeve up where the tattoo that I noticed before was. She held her arm to me and I saw it was a stunning piece, small but intricate and looked to be a crest of some sort. It had a shield, swords crossed and what appeared to be two snakes around the swords. It was gorgeous.

I couldn't help myself as I reached out to touch it but pulled back immediately. Angela laughed and then she said "If you repeat this I swear to god I'll burn you alive. Here's the deal, several years ago, just after the vamps came out a vampire passed through here named Benjamin. I was just leaving the library when I ran into him and fell down. He helped me pick up my books and as soon as our eyes met it was like an explosion. All of a sudden I wasn't me anymore and became incredibly overwhelmed and fainted.

Benjamin caught me, got me somewhere safe and told me what happened. Bella he told me what happened to him when he saw me and it was the same emotions and feelings that I had and while it's rare, humans and vampires can mate, they know it immediately. I'm a vampire's mate" she confessed in a whisper

I was shocked. "So what does that mean?" I asked

She sighed dreamily and said "Once I graduate Benjamin will be here and is taking me with him to Italy"

"Is he part of the royal family?" I asked and thinking that maybe I could go with them, for some reason Italy sounded like a wonderful place for me to start.

"Nah, he lives near the palace. He's actually a lawyer so the firm that he works for is owned by King Carlisle and he has done work for them but he's not a member" she stated taking another drag.

"As for this, well it won't matter once I become a vampire" she said and my jaw dropped.

"WHAT?" I yelled

"Keep your fucking voice down. I made the decision six months ago, Ben knows and while it doesn't matter to him whether I'm human or become like him I know I want to spend eternity with him. My parents hate it and no one in town knows so that's why you gotta keep your mouth shut" she explained and I nodded.

"Your parents don't like the vampires either huh?" I asked

"Yeah but it doesn't help when your father is the town minister and vampires are supposed to be unholy godless creatures. Benjamin, is sweet, gentle, so kind and spoils me beyond words. He wears a cross, he goes to church, what is so godless about all that?" she sneered and all I could do is shrug.

"Anyways, as soon as I throw that hat, my bag will be in the car and I'm gone. I'll buy whatever else I need once I get there" she finished

"I won't tell a soul, especially my parents, they will blow a gasket" I stated and shivered just thinking about that reaction.

"No shit. Come on we gotta get to class" she said jumping down off the car and doubting her cigarette.

I only half paid attention the rest of the afternoon, Angela's story was on my mind. She had her life set out for her already and I felt like mine was stuck but I was hoping that maybe she would take me with her.

"So the weekend is coming up, what do you want to do?" My mother asked me while we were in the car and I just shrugged. For the last few weeks the only time she talked to me was when we were in the car so I would have no way out.

"How about we rent a movie" she suggested and I never said anything but I heard her sigh.

"Are you just going to continue to ignore me?" she asked, her voice getting a little higher and I just looked at her.

"Bella, for god's sake this is childishness" she spat and I felt my fury rise. I never spoke but when I looked at her she went pale and just stared back at the road.

I ran out of the car and to my room as soon as we got home and just paced. I felt like I was shaking and I kept hearing growling only to realize it was me. I tried to calm down but I just couldn't. My parents both tried to talk to me but I ignored them and the growling became louder. They thankfully left me alone and I managed to calm down but I was more determined than ever to get out of here.

"NO, NO, NO" I heard my mother cry. It wasn't sad, it was horrified so I ran downstairs to see her looking at the television. I was about to ask what was going on when the news reporter came on screen " _Good morning Seattle, today's top story, King Carlisle is in town meeting with some local companies on a possible investment. No word yet on the rest of the royal family but rumor is that they are all still back in Volterra and Prince Edward has been spotted in London looking for his lost mate"_ the reported stated and I smiled. I hope he found her.

My mother ran to the phone and I could hear her ranting on the phone to my dad. She hung up and just paced in the kitchen while I snuck into a closet.

Fifteen minutes later my dad came home and the two of them continued to watch the news.

"Charlie, we have to go" my mother hissed

"We can't, I can't leave my job on a whim" he stated and my mother huffed.

"You left plenty of times before" she whined

"Renee, they weren't like this one. I've always wanted to be a leader. I can now and I can't leave. Where would we go?" he said softly

"California is great this time of year, we can't stay here Charlie, they'll come" she whined. Who the hell were they talking about.?

"Ren they will never come here, you are too paranoid. Now calm down, we're staying here and that's final" he spat.

"NO!" she yelled "We're leaving, they'll come here, and you know what will happen" Renee yelled running up the stairs.

"Ren, Ren" my dad called after her but I could hear my mother already running around. I came out of my hiding spot and sat on the couch and watched them run around. My mom packing and my dad unpacking and yelling. They never even noticed me there. It was comical in a strange way but when I saw her grab my suitcase and start towards the stairs I snapped.

I was off the couch, the suitcase taken and across the room so fast my mother never noticed until I slammed the closet door shut.

"What the hell?" my father shouted.

"Bell, what are you doing?" she asked and I stood there with my chest heaving in anger, the rumbling growing in intensity.

"Don't ever call me that. We….are….not….leaving. I'm not leaving" I spat and hissed.

"But sweetheart" my mother started but I shook my head and let the growl come out.

"Bella, normal people don't growl" my father said and I laughed darkly.

"Yeah well I do. I have been moved around and uprooted far too much and I tired of it. I don't care what the hell you guys have done or who you pissed off or if this is just some paranoid bullshit but I'm not going anywhere" I spat.

They both went to speak but I held up a hand and they both were smart enough to keep their mouths shut.

I was too pissed off to talk so I went back to my room and tried to ignore the growling. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror and nearly screamed when I saw that my eyes had taken on a red hue but my parents were already freaked out no need to add to it.

Thankfully by the next morning the red was gone but so we're my parents. My dad was gone to work most likely but no sign of my mother, the car or a note.

I sighed as I saw the clock and called Angela for a ride who agreed and I grabbed a pop tart and some coffee and waited for her outside.

The day just got worse, Angela's car ended up with a flat on the way to school and thankfully we both knew how to change it but we were still thirty minutes late and then Ms. Thompson gave us a pop quiz in Math which I was sure I failed, my head was pounding by lunch and I realized that I hadn't had any meat in weeks and to top it all off, the sun came out.

We were outside by Angela's car again when that big yellow demon made an appearance. Angela looked towards the sky and sighed happily but I whimpered and hauled my hood over my face.

"What's up with you?" She asked and I could already feel myself getting overwhelmed.

I shook my head too tired to talk. "Bella are you okay?" I heard Angela ask and I just shook my head.

I started for the building but my feet wouldn't cooperate and I fell to the ground.

"Bella, Jesus Christ! Come on" I heard Angela say and then I felt her and someone else help me up and then the next thing I knew I was laying down.

"Ugh!" I groaned as I felt the cool air and the artificial light hit me.

"There there Ms. Swan, you gave your friends a little bit of a scare there but everything seems to be okay. Just rest for a bit and I'll call your mom to come get you" the school nurse said and I panicked! I did not want my mom coming for me at all.

"No that's fine, I feel really good, I have an allergy to the sun and I'm usually better prepared but I guess I've been lacking in it since it doesn't usually happen here. Sorry about the scare but I promise I'm fine" I pleaded hoping she would believe me.

"Oh alright dear well if you're sure" the nurse said and I assured her I would be.

I looked towards Angela who never said anything but just raised an eyebrow in question which I never had an answer for.

I wish I had an answer to my life since lately it all seemed to be going to hell!

 **Oooo so who is Renee worried is going to come? Love to hear your opinions on this one.**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **Thanks for reading and I'll update soon!**

 **Greeneyes84**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I have been MIA, no excuse just christmas and RL. Anyways back with another chapter and I hope you're still with me. Thanks again to all who have pressed that little button to follow or fave and the reviews are pretty good so far. Thanks again.**

 **Ok enough shagging around. Let's get on with it. Also I edit this myself so all mistakes are mine and I don't own any of this SM does. I'm just playing with them.**

 **Chapter 4-More Secrets**

 **Last time!**

 _ **We were outside by Angela's car again when that big yellow demon made an appearance. Angela looked towards the sky and sighed happily but I whimpered and hauled my hood over my face.**_

 _ **"What's up with you?" She asked and I could already feel myself getting overwhelmed.**_

 _ **I shook my head too tired to talk. "Bella are you okay?" I heard Angela ask and I just shook my head.**_

 _ **I started for the building but my feet wouldn't cooperate and I fell to the ground.**_

 _ **"Bella, Jesus Christ! Come on" I heard Angela say and then I felt her and someone else help me up and then the next thing I knew I was laying down.**_

 _ **"Ugh!" I groaned as I felt the cool air and the artificial light hit me.**_

 _ **"There there Ms. Swan, you gave your friends a little bit of a scare there but everything seems to be okay. Just rest for a bit and I'll call your mom to come get you" the school nurse said and I panicked! I did not want my mom coming for me at all.**_

 _ **"No that's fine, I feel really good, I have an allergy to the sun and I'm usually better prepared but I guess I've been lacking in it since it doesn't usually happen here. Sorry about the scare but I promise I'm fine" I pleaded hoping she would believe me.**_

 _ **"Oh alright dear well if you're sure" the nurse said and I assured her I would be.**_

 __ _ **I looked towards Angela who never said anything but just raised an eyebrow in question which I never had an answer for.**_

 _ **I wish I had an answer to my life since lately it all seemed to be going to hell!**_

Angela gave me a ride home after school since my mother hadn't shown up and I was shocked to see she wasn't home either.

Hmm maybe she actually ran off. My dad would be devastated and I did love her but having her gone even for a little while might be a good thing.

I decided to make dinner and threw some steaks on the grill and put together a salad for my dad and mom if she came back and a fruit salad for me.

At six o'clock my dad came home yelling for Renee but didn't get an answer and I never had one for him.

He was starting to worry but at six thirty my mom came in through the door and pulled my dad outside and I peeked out the window to see them talking.

My hearing was incredible but the thick glass of the window made it extremely difficult to hear anything and after a few minutes of not being able to make out what they were saying I gave up and set the table for dinner.

Dinner was a quiet affair and neither of my parents mentioned anything. I was going to ask what happened to her all day but I had a feeling she would lie to me for some reason and my dad looked way too happy.

Weird day!

"So Bella, are you going to the dance this weekend" Jessica asked me in trig

"Dance?" I asked

"Yeah it's the fall formal" she stated like I was supposed to know this.

"I hadn't planned on it" I stated and took a bite of my pineapple

"Well just as well, all the good dates are taken" Jessica said and then walked away.

"Crazy chick" I mumbled

"Want to go to Seattle this weekend, I need to pick up some things and I figured we could…"Angela asked as we had lunch the next day and I was nodding my head like a bobble head doll before she could even finish.

"I've been dying to go ever since I found out where we were moving and we drove through it on the way here and it looked amazing" I stated gleefully.

"Cool, Saturday good, say leave around eight or so, takes about four hours to get there so if we get on the road early we would have some time to shop, maybe grab a bite to eat before heading back?" she said and I agreed.

She asked me about the dance and we both agreed we would rather eat tar so this trip would be perfect.

"So how was your day?" Renee asked that evening over dinner. I was still angry at them but had slowly started talking to them, at least more than one word.

"Slow, being a police chief here is boring but I do enjoy the training and I wiped the floor with Doug in poker" Charlie said and I laughed.

"Bella?" Renee asked and I thought about what to say

"Not much, school and Angela asked if I wanted to go to S….Port Angeles with her this Saturday" I said. I was going to say Seattle but I felt that would be a bad idea especially with the head of the vampire world was there or at least he could be.

"I don't know if that's a good idea" she started but Charlie put his hand on her arm and with a huff she nodded her head.

"No problem, have a good time" my dad said and I jumped up from the table and kissed his cheek and ran upstairs to call Angela.

I was so excited I could hardly sleep the whole week even with my mother grumbling but whatever she had done a few days prior kept it somewhat under control since she wasn't hounding me.

I made sure to tell Angela that when she comes by to keep that tattoo covered for obvious reasons and that she not mention Seattle at all and that we were going to spend the day in Port Angeles.

"Hey yo Bella" I heard someone shout only to see Mike jogging towards me as Angela and I made our way back to class after lunch that Friday. We had been looking up some stores that we wanted to go to and the address of them for the GPS system. I was so excited.

"Hey Mike" I said as he got closer and tried to put his arm around me but I shrugged it off. He tried again and I flung it off while Angela told him to fuck off.

"Shut it freak" Mike sneered and I felt my blood boil. He stood there laughing and talking about the dance and asked if I wanted to go with him.

"We're going out of town for the day dumbass" Angela spat, ignoring his insult.

"Wasn't talking to you freak" he said again

"I'm talking to Bella so how about you run along" he chuckled and put his arm around me again.

I was shaking I was so mad and growling. I could see Mike and Angela look towards the woods while I stood there seething with uncontrollable rage. I threw his arm off me so hard he fell to the ground and yelled "HELL NO. DON'T EVER TOUCH ME OR TALK TO ME EVER AGAIN"

Mike turned pale as a sheet and ran off and I kept looking at his retreating form and every other person that tried to come close took one look and ran off too.

"Bella, Bella?" I heard my name being called and turned towards the voice. My vision had gone blurry and a red haze had taken over but somehow I got through it and realized it was Angela and managed to reign it in.

"You okay?" she asked and I nodded but decided to skip the rest of the day and decided to walk home.

"I can give you a ride" Angela said and I waved her off telling her I would see her tomorrow.

I got to the road and saw the forest off to the side and just had this urge to run but I didn't want anyone to witness it so I ducked into the cover of the trees and just ran for it. I must have ran faster than I thought or found a shortcut because the next thing I knew I was near my house.

I was going to stay in the forest and arrive home on time but I never saw my parents anywhere so I took a chance.

I came in the front door and immediately heard voices. I was on alert and snuck through the house and realized they were coming from the attic so I crept upstairs and I saw Renee there with another guy. He was back on but from what I could see, he was tall, leather jacket and a baseball cap covering dark colored hair and his cologne was super strong in the dampness of the air.

What the fuck? Was she cheating on my dad?

I was about to bust her but then I heard her arguing with the stranger about relics, the trunk that my necklace had been in was opened and she was pulling things out left, right and center telling him that she had it. She could find it and just needed some time.

"I've given you lots of time. Find it fast, you have three days and then I'll be back" the man spat and grabbed a bag off the floor. I held in a gasp and quickly hid in the closet in the hallway. I kept the door cracked and watched as the man made his way down the ladder and then I heard the front door shut.

My mother came down shortly after and screamed as she tore through the house looking for whatever she was missing. Who was that man and what was my mother up to?

 **Oooo more secrets. Let me know what you think and I'll update soon. Like I said I have chapters 1-8 done so I'll update soon.**

 **Greeneyes84**

 **Sorry again I've been MIA I'm trying to get more done before I keep posting. I'm working on chapter 10 right now!**


End file.
